


Haikyuu Among Us Oneshots

by red_sus



Series: Fandoms Play Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fukuroudani, Haikyuu plays Among Us, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Oneshot, Shiratorizawa, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: It's exactly the title, Haikyuu playing Among Us. It's a series of oneshots with each one being a different team with the last one being a mix of teams. Long story short, I got bored.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Fandoms Play Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049702
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187





	1. Karasuno

**Hinata:**

do you guys want to play among us?

**Sugawara:**

sure!

**Kageyama:**

i guess so 

**Nishinoya:**

nah ima pass

**Tanaka:**

i’m passing too

**Kiyoko:**

i’ll play a game or two

**Nishinoya:**

I’LL PLAY ACTUALLY

**Tanaka:**

ME TOO

**Daichi:**

I’m in

**Yamaguchi:**

i’ll play

**Tsukishima:**

nope, not me

**Hinata:**

Tsukishima please? it’ll be fun

**Yamaguchi:**

please Tsukki? 

**Tsukishima:**

fine

**Asahi:**

i guess i’ll play

**Hinata:**

yay that’s everyone! let’s play

*Everyone receives their roles and begin completing their tasks until Tsukishima reports a body.*

**Tsukishima:**

daichi was dead in admin

**Sugawara:**

WHO KILLED MY HUSBAND???

**Nishinoya:**

i was with Tanaka and Kiyoko

**Tanaka:**

yeah i was with noya and kiyoko-san

**Hinata:**

Kageyama and i were doing tasks

**Tsukishima:**

i saw yamaguchi running away

**Yamaguchi:**

i was doing tasks Tsukki!

**Hinata:**

sus

**Yamaguchi:**

it’s not me i swear!

~Yamaguchi was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues doing their tasks until the lights go out. A few minutes later, Hinata reports a body.*

**Hinata:**

someone killed Mom in Nav!

**Kageyama:**

boke and i found it

**Kiyoko:**

i was about to report Tanaka’s body in storage

**Nishinoya:**

anyone sus? i left Tanaka to go do admin card swipe and now he’s dead too

**Asahi:**

it’s me

**Tsukishima:**

what?

**Kageyama:**

you mean you’re the imposter?

**Asahi:**

i’m the imposter

i don’t want to kill any of you though so vote me out

**Tsukishima:**

wow ok

i’d certainly kill you all if i was imposter

~Asahi was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*In the ghost chat.*

**Yamaguchi:**

why would you guys do that to me?

**Daichi:**

sorry Yamaguchi

**Tanaka:**

sorry 

**Sugawara:**

i’m so sorry my child

**Yamaguchi:**

so who killed you all

**Asahi:**

well you all know it isn’t me

**Tanaka:**

well that’s for sure

*Everyone continues their tasks until Kageyama reports a body.*

**Kageyama:**

WHO KILLED BOKE?!

SOMEBODY KILLED BOKE   
HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME AND SOMEONE KILLED HIM

**Kiyoko:**

did you see who killed Hinata?

**Kageyama:**

no

the lights were out

**Nishinoya:**

someone killed Tsukishima too??

Kiyoko-san stay with me, i’ll protect you!

**Kiyoko:**

ok

*Kiyoko kills Nishinoya in Admin*

**Tanaka:**

I AM SO BLESSED TO HAVE BEEN KILLED BY KIYOKO

**Nishinoya:**

YES ME TOO

**Kiyoko:**

gg guys

**Hinata:**

gg 

i never suspected Kiyoko-san until she killed me

**Kageyama:**

boke Hinata boke

**Hinata:**

hey! you didn’t know who it was either!

**Sugawara:**

that was stress inducing

very stress inducing

**Daichi:**

i died first

again

**Tsukishima:**

this is a stupid game 

**Yamaguchi:**

he’s just mad he lost

**Tsukishima:**

no i’m not like i said this is a stupid game

**Yamaguchi:**

i literally just watched you throw your phone down when Kiyoko killed you

**Hinata:**

lol 

we should play again sometime 

**Sugawara:**

nope

i don’t want to watch my children get killed again

**Daichi:**

i died too you know

**Asahi:**

Kiyoko is ruthless

**Kiyoko:**

<3


	2. Seijoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh plays a game of Among Us.

**Oikawa:**

guys

**Matsukawa:**

?

**Hanamaki:**

what

**Iwaizumi:**

what do you want crappykawa

**Oikawa:**

let’s play among us

**Iwaizumi:**

no

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan please?? 

**Iwaizumi:**

no

**Yahaba:**

i mean i guess i’ll play

**Kunimi:**

i have nothing better to do

**Kindaichi:**

i’m in

**Kyoutani:**

fine

**Hanamaki:**

matsukawa and i are playing

**Matsukawa:**

yeah

**Watari:**

i’m late but i’ll play

**Oikawa:**

please iwa-chan?

**Iwaizumi:**

no

**Oikawa:**

but everyone else is playing! you have to play with us now

**Iwaizumi:**

FINE 

*Everyone receives their roles and Oikawa immediately calls a meeting.*

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan come with me

**Iwaizumi:**

why

**Oikawa:**

protect me from the imposters iwa

**Iwaizumi:**

fine

i know you won’t leave me alone otherwise

*Everyone continues with their tasks until Hanamaki reports a body.*

**Hanamaki:**

matsukawa and i found watari’s body in oxygen

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan and i were in electrical doing tasks

**Iwaizumi:**

yeah i tried to lose him along the way but that didn't work out

**Oikawa:**

you’re so mean to me!

**Kindaichi:**

did anyone see anything sus though

**Matsukawa:**

no

**Kunimi:**

skip?

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues doing their tasks until the lights go out and Oikawa calls another meeting.*

**Iwaizumi:**

WHAT DO YOU WANT OIKAWA

**Oikawa:**

i couldn’t see you iwa-chan

**Iwaizumi:**

the lights were out

of course you couldn’t see me

can we vote oikawa off for being annoying

**Kunimi:**

no

so in other words we still have no idea who the imposters are

and kindaichi is dead too in case anyone cares to notice

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan i’m scared

**Hanamaki:**

matsukawa and i were together the whole time

**Yahaba:**

kyoutani’s been really quiet

**Kunimi:**

yeah he has

**Iwaizumi:**

kyoutani your defense?

**Oikawa:**

he’s not answering

sus 

~Kyoutani was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks after fixing the lights until Iwaizumi reports Kunimi’s body.*

**Iwaizumi:**

it was in reactor

crappykawa was with me the whole time

**Matsukawa:**

hanamaki and i were together this whole game

i just saw him scan

**Oikawa:**

that leaves yahaba

**Yahaba:**

it’s not me i was doing tasks

**Hanamaki:**

exactly what an imposter would say

~Yahaba was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

**Oikawa:**

WHAT

THE IMPOSTERS WON

HOW

**Matsukawa:**

good job hanamaki bro

**Hanamaki:**

yeah you too bro

**Iwaizumi:**

if i didn't have to babysit oikawa the crew would’ve won

**Oikawa:**

but iwa-chan you left me when the lights went out

**Watari:**

but why does no one care i died

**Yahaba:**

yea and they voted me off for no reason

**Kindaichi:**

we should play again

i want revenge

**Oikawa:**

i don’t want to play if iwa-chan won’t protect me

**Iwaizumi:**

good. we won’t have to deal with you calling a meeting every two seconds

**Oikawa:**

you’re always so mean to me iwa-chan

**Iwaizumi:**

stop being stupid and i’ll stop being mean

**Oikawa:**

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know if there's any particular team you want to see next, and who you want to see play in the all-team one at the end!


	3. Nekoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma plays Among Us.

**Kuroo:**

guys I need help

**Lev:**

? what with ?

**Kuroo:**

kenma is ignoring me for video games

again

**Lev:**

oh

**Yaku:**

LEV HAIBA DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO PRACTICE YOUR RECEIVES?!

**Yamamoto:**

ooh Lev’s in troubleeeeeee

**Inuoka:**

haha lev is so dead rn

**Lev:**

I’M SORRY YAKU-SAN

**Yaku:**

yea you are

if you were sorry maybe you’d praCTICE THEM FOR ONCE

**Lev:**

I’M SO SORRY I’LL PRACTICE THEM SOMETIME I PROMISE !

**Kenma:**

can you guys stop texting pls

i’m trying to play my game and you keep interrupting it

**Kuroo:**

KENMA HIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Kenma:**

hi kuroo?

**Kuroo:**

WHAT GAME IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN I AM

**Kenma:**

among us

YOU MADE ME DISCONNECT

**Lev:**

why don’t we all play and see what it’s about ? 

**Teshiro:**

sounds kinda fun 

**Yamamoto:**

yeah it does

**Kuroo:**

yes let’s all see what more important than me

**Yaku:**

fine

lev this doesn’t mean you’re getting out of receives

**Lev:**

ok Yaku-san

**Kai:**

im in

**Fukunaga:**

why not I’ll join

**Shibayama:**

i’ll play too

**Kenma:**

ok sure

**Inuoka:**

I’ll play 

*Everyone receives their roles and Lev calls a meeting.*

**Inuoka:**

yes?

**Lev:**

sorry Kenma-san but I think it’s you 

**Kenma:**

we literally started thirty seconds ago

**Kuroo:**

lev it is kinda early

**Lev:**

I KNOW it’s Kenma-san 

**Yaku:**

lev it’s too early 

idk if i’d trust you even if the game had gone in for longer

**Lev:**

:( Yaku-san you don’t trust me ? 

**Yaku:**

no

**Kuroo:**

kenma do we skip?

**Kenma:**

yeah

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone does their tasks until the reactor melts down, and Yaku reports a body a minute later.*

**Lev:**

KENMA WHY WOULD YOU KILL TESHIRO ?!?

**Kenma:**

i was with kuroo after fixing reactor you idiot

it couldn’t have been me

**Lev:**

oh

**Yaku:**

i didn’t see anyone nearby

it was in admin by the way

**Kenma:**

inuoka I saw you over there what were you doing

**Inuoka:**

tasks

**Kenma:**

what task then

**Inuoka:**

idk

the swipe card one i think

**Kenma:**

kinda sus

**Kuroo:**

yeah sus

how do you not know what task you’re doing

**Inuoka:**

bc i’ve never played this before

skip i swear it’s not me

~Inuoka was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Fukunaga reports a body.*

**Lev:**

KENMA-SAN PLEASE DON’T KILL ME

**Kenma:**

for the last time it’s not me lev

**Fukunaga:**

i found it in nav

**Yaku:**

that went kind of fast 

**Lev:**

that’s because Kenma-san is that good

**Kenma:**

i’m not even going to try and defend myself anymore

this is annoying

**Kuroo:**

hey kenma is it possible to report a body you killed yourself

**Kenma:**

yeah why

**Kuroo:**

that’s why it went so fast then

fukunaga killed yamamoto then reported the body himself

**Kenma:**

i saw fukunaga do a scan though

imposters can’t do tasks

**Kuroo:**

oh

**Fukunaga:**

yea kenma saw me do a scan

**Kuroo:**

it could’ve been kenma

we weren’t together this round

**Kenma:**

we can go together next round kuroo

if it makes you feel better about my innocence

**Lev:**

i’m coming too so when Kenma-san kills Kuroo-san i can avenge him

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Kenma, Kuroo, and Lev stick together to do their tasks while everyone else continues theirs until Lev reports a body.*

**Lev:**

YAKU-SAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WHAT HEARTLESS MONSTER KILLED YAKU-SANNNNNNN

**Kenma:**

the body was in medbay

the three of us found it so we’re all clear

fukunaga did scan

that leaves kai and shibayama

**Kuroo:**

vote kai then shibayama

kai sus, he really quiet so do him first

**Kai:**

maybe 

im quiet bc i dont have anything to say

**Shibayama:**

i still don’t know what i’m supposed to be doing

i’m just surprised i’m not dead yet

~Kai was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Kenma kills Lev.*

**Lev:**

I KNEW IT WAS KENMA-SAN ALL ALONG BUT NO ONE WOULD LISTEN TO ME !!!!!

**Kenma:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Kuroo:**

kenma i trusted you…

**Kai:**

but why did you vote me off

**Teshiro:**

i’m mad i died first

**Yamamoto:**

you think that’s bad? They walked past my body like 7 times

**Kenma:**

so us imposters can win

**Inuoka:**

so who was the other imposter

**Fukunaga:**

me 

**Kai:**

but kenma said he saw you scan??

**Yaku:**

it’s fukunaga he killed me

**Lev:**

FUKUNAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHY WOULD YOU KILL YAKU-SAN

**Kuroo:**

but how did kenma see him scan if he was an imposter?

**Kenma:**

i lied

**Kuroo:**

KENMA YOU LITTLE-

**Kenma:**

gg guys but you never stood a chance

**Lev:**

Kenma-san is such a savage

**Kenma:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for reading and for all the kudos and comments, i really appreciate it! <3 this is a ton of fun to write and i hope you're enjoying it too. next chapter will be fukurodani, so stick around to see everyone's favorite owl play among us!


	4. Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukurodani plays Among Us.

**Bokuto:**

HEY HEY HEY LETS PLAY AMONG US

**Akaashi:**

Again bokuto-san?

**Bokuto:**

YEAH BECAUSE IT WAS SO FUN LAST TIME

**Konoha:**

no it wasn’t Akaashi killed me first

**Washio:**

then he killed me

**Sarukui:**

i’m not playing just so i can die again

**Anahori:**

me either

**Bokuto:**

come on guys please???

**Akaashi:**

as vice-captain i am forcing you all to play

because if you don’t he’s going to get all depressed again and i really don’t want to deal with that right now

**Konoha:**

… fine

**Bokuto:**

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY LETS PLAY!!!

*Everyone receives their roles and begins doing tasks until Komi reports a body.*

**Akaashi:**

where 

**Komi:**

konoha was dead in electrical

**Akaashi:**

was anyone near

**Komi:**

nope

**Bokuto:**

akaashi is it you?

**Akaashi:**

no

and why would i tell you if it was me?

**Bokuto:**

idk

bc you like me?

**Onaga:**

what are we doing

skipping 

**Akaashi:**

bokuto-san that would ruin the game if you knew who the imposters were

and yes skip

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until the lights go out and Anahori reports a body.*

**Anahori:**

komi is dead in navigation

**Akaashi:**

i saw onaga come from there right before you reported

**Onaga:**

??

akaashi sus if you ask me

he was imposter last time and no one suspected him and he’s accusing me

**Bokuto:**

akaashi is it you??

**Akaashi:**

no

we’ve been over this

vote onaga

~Onaga was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks as the lights go out again, thenl Bokuto reports a body.*

**Bokuto:**

it was in reactor

akaashi found it with me while we were leaving from fixing lights

**Akaashi:**

we were together the whole round so we can clear each other

**Anahori:**

i have asteroids someone come watch

**Akaashi:**

i will

**Sarukui:**

vote akaashi

**Akaashi:**

what?

**Bokuto:**

no don’t vote akaashi!!

**Anahori:**

akaashi is kinda sus

~No one was ejected (tie). 1 Imposter remains.~

*The game continues and Akaashi reports a body.*

**Akaashi:**

anahori was dead in cafe

vote sarukui bokuto-san

**Sarukui:**

how is it me

**Akaashi:**

it’s not me, and i was with bokuto all last round

process of elimination

**Sarukui:**

bokuto vote akaashi

it’s so him

**Bokuto:**

akaashi are you the imposter????????

**Akaashi:**

VOTE SARUKUI

and we’ve been over this, i’m not imposter  
 **Sarukui:**

VOTE AKAASHI

**Akaashi:**

if you need proof it’s not me you were with me when we found the body

please bokuto-san vote sarukui

**Bokuto:**

i trust you akaashi

~Sarukui was An Imposter. 0 Imposters remain.~

**Akaashi:**

i told you guys

**Bokuto:**

AKAASHIIIIIIII WE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!

**Konoha:**

why do i always die first

i am so done with this game

**Akaashi:**

good job bokuto-san

**Sarukui:**

I WAS SO CLOSE  
SO FREAKING CLOSE

**Washio:**

i died again

can i not die for one game

that’s all i ask

**Bokuto:**

sorry sarukui

but i trust akaashi more than you so…

**Sarukui:**

-_-

is anyone other than akaashi going to win for once

**Akaashi:**

no :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed and i’m hoping to post the next chapter or two depending on how busy i am sometime tomorrow. next is shiratorizawa and then inarizaki, and after thag mixed teams. see you next chapter! xoxo


	5. Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiratorizawa plays Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! check out my best friend ixm357's original work, it's super good and i know she has a great plot for it!

**Tendou:**

guys let’s play among us 

**Semi:**

that’s all you ever say anymore 

“semisemi play among us with me” 

“join my game semisemi” 

**Ushijima:**

What is this ‘among us’ game that Tendou speaks so highly of?

**Goshiki:**

ushijima, the only one of us who uses proper grammar

**Shirabu:**

it looks so wrongggggg 

**Tendou:**

you're either crewmate or imposter and you want to do tasks if you're crewmate and kill everyone if you’re imposter ushiwaka

**Sagae:**

i’m in!

**Reon:**

i mean i guess i’ll play 

**Kawanishi:**

i’ll only play if ushijima will

thatd be hilarious 

**Shirabu:**

yeah same

**Goshiki:**

yessssss

tendou get ushijima in the lobby

**Ushijima:**

I was not aware I was playing this game.

**Tendou:**

you are now! :)

*After a couple tries, Ushijima finally connects and the game begins. Everyone receives their roles and Ushijima calls a meeting.*

**Tendou:**

you know who the imposters are already?? 

ushiwaka is so good at this

**Ushijima:**

What did I do?

**Goshiki:**

is he… kidding??

**Semi:**

i hope he is

**Kawanishi:**

…

**Shirabu:**

wow 

kawanishi is right, this is hilarious

**Reon:**

lolololol

**Tendou:**

you called an emergency meeting wakatoshi-kun

you only do that if you know someone’s an imposter

**Ushijima:**

That’s simple. Tendou is an imposter, he is sitting right next to me and I saw his screen. I am also an imposter. 

**Tendou:**

wakatoshi-kun that’s cheating!!!

you’re not supposed to look at anyone else’s screen

or tell anyone you’re the imposter

**Goshiki:**

i can’t breathe

**Shirabu:**

wow

**Sagae:**

should we restart

**Tendou:**

YES

and don’t cheat this time ushiwaka!

*The game restarts and everyone goes about their tasks until Ushijima is found standing next to a body that Shirabu reported.*

**Shirabu:**

ushijima why are you standing next to the body

**Goshiki:**

sus

**Ushijima:**

What am I supposed to do when I find a body?

**Reon:**

report it maybe??

**Ushijima:**

How do I do that?

**Tendou:**

you press the button that says report…

**Semi:**

was anyone nearby?

**Shirabu:**

nope 

just ushijima standing over kawanishi’s body

**Semi:**

should we vote him out 

**Tendou:**

no

**Reon:**

no

this is way too funny to end

**Ushijima:**

Why are we voting me out?

**Tendou:**

we aren’t 

skip 

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Ushijima reports a body.*

**Ushijima:**

Like this?

**Tendou:**

yayyyyy wakatoshi you did it!

where was it

**Ushijima:**

I don’t know.

**Shirabu:**

…

what did the room look like then

**Ushijima:**

It had wires, and Kagae was dead. 

**Tendou:**

ok so electrical 

did you see anyone

**Ushijima:**

No.

**Goshiki:**

i’m sorry but tendou is sus

he’s just standing around not doing tasks

**Tendou:**

that’s because i have to help wakatoshi-kun

he’s really terrible at this

**Ushijima:**

Tendou has been helping. 

**Semi:**

so… if ushijima and tendou were together 

and i just saw goshiki over in nav

that leaves shirabu and reon

**Shirabu:**

i have asteroids

**Semi:**

reon any visuals?

**Reon:**

no but i wish :(

**Semi:**

think we know who we’re voting then

~Reon was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*Semi calls an emergency meeting.*

**Semi:**

so we need to vote

if we don’t the imposters need two more kills to win 

that’s really easy for them

**Ushijima:**

How does that work? There will still be one imposter.

**Shirabu:**

bc it makes it harder since there's not as many

for the imposters i mean

**Goshiki:**

i'm not even gonna try to explain it just let him believe whatever

**Tendou:**

so who are we voting

**Shirabu:**

it’s not me

i can do asteroids

**Semi:**

it’s not me either

**Goshiki:**

i have scan

**Tendou:**

how do we know it isn’t semisemi

**Semi:**

just trust me ok

vote tendou off first bc he actually knows what hes doing

**Ushijima:**

Ok.

**Goshiki:**

i’m voting semi, he doesn’t have any evidence as to why we can trust him

**Semi:**

VOTE TENDOU 

**Ushijima:**

I have voted for Tendou, I assure you.

~Tendou was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*In the ghost chat.*

**Tendou:**

WHY WOULD WAKATOSHI-KUN VOTE ME OFF

**Reon:**

lololollllllll 

**Sagae:**

bahahahahah ushijima voted tendou off

**Tendou:**

we could've won together 

**Kawanishi:**

who says the imposters still can’t win 

**Tendou:**

because wakatoshi-kun is the other imposter and he can’t do anything except move his character

and he sucks at that too

**Reon:**

yeah you’re losing 

they’ll call another meeting and vote him off

**Tendou:**

not if I can help it

*Shirabu is about to call a meeting when the reactor begins melting down. He stays in cafe waiting for it to be fixed, only to be killed by Ushijima while everyone else fixes it. Ushijima then kills Semi at the reactor.*

**Tendou:**

MIRACLE BOYYYYYYY WAKATOSHI

**Ushijima:**

I did not get to fix the reactor.

**Tendou:**

you’re not supposed to fix it

**Semi:**

someone please kill me

i lost to ushijima

**Shirabu:**

wow 

tendou were you doing it all for him???

**Tendou:**

nope, that was all him

ok i sabotaged the reactor and told him to hit the kill button

but the rest was him

**Reon:**

how did we get beat by ushijima of all people

even with tendou i can’t believe he won

**Tendou:**

ok yeah but

WAKATOSHI WHY DID YOU VOTE ME OFF

**Ushijima:**

Aren’t you supposed to vote off the imposters?

**Tendou:**

if you’re a crewmate then yeah

you don’t want to vote off the other imposter if you can help it

**Shirabu:**

how did we not figure out it was him though

he was literally standing over kawanishi’s body

**Kawanishi:**

that was actually tendou that killed me but yeah it was super obvious the whole time

**Semi:**

like i said, someone kill me

we’ve reached a new level of stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! this chapter was especially fun to do, and thanks for all the suggestions! unless plans change, next chapter will be inarizaki. i'm pretty shocked at almost 500 hits in less than a week since i posted this on a whim, so i'm super grateful for all your support! <333
> 
> (ps - sorry for any inconsistencies, i wrote most of this at like 11 last night so...)


	6. Inarizaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inarizaki plays Among Us.

**Atsumu:**

guys we should play among us 

**Osamu:**

again

**Atsumu:**

yeah

**Osamu:**

is it because I killed you last time

**Atsumu:**

yeah

**Suna:**

ill join

**Ojiro:**

me too

**Kita:**

it’s 2am why are you playing among us we have a game tomorrow

**Atsumu:**

… 

bc it’s fun

you should play too kita

**Kita:**

i mean you already woke me up 

**Kosaku:**

i’ll play too

**Ginjima:**

yea me too

**Riseki:**

me 

**Michinari:**

same

**Atsumu:**

everyone call oomimi he needs to join

**Oomimi:**

ugh fine

*The game begins and everyone does their tasks until Atsumu reports a body.*

**Atsumu:**

oomimi is dead

*Oomimi in the ghost chat*

**Oomimi:**

good. i want to be. i’m going back to sleep

*Back in the alive chat*

**Atsumu:**

his body was in upper engine

**Osamu:**

i was following suna the whole round so he’s good

**Suna:**

yea he wont leave me alone

ever 

e v e r 

**Kita:**

was there anyone near

**Atsumu:**

michinari was in security 

did you see anything 

**Michinari:**

no

**Ginjima:**

skip?

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Kita calls a meeting.*

**Kita:**

atsumu care to explain why you were in the vents?

**Atsumu:**

i was...

cleaning them? 

**Osamu:**

seems legit

vote him off

~Atsumu was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Kita reports a body a few minutes later.*

**Kita:**

cafe

no one near

i saw kosaku do shields

osamu did asteroids

so that leaves ginjima michinari ojiro kosaku and riseki

**Riseki:**

michinari and i can clear each other

**Osamu:**

so now it’s down to ginjima ojiro and suna and kita

**Kita:**

don’t vote yet but keep an eye on them

~No one was ejected (skipped). 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues tasks until Kita reports another body.*

**Kita:**

elec

**Osamu:**

kita finding all the bodies 

sus

**Riseki:**

well michinari is dead

that’s great

**Ginjima:**

anyone else find it a little sus that kita found two bodies in a row

**Osamu:**

good point

plus kita has no alibi

**Kita:**

i’m trying to keep you idiots from getting killed

what was i supposed to do, walk past his body and leave it

**Riseki:**

kinda has a point but still sus

oh shoot ojiro is dead too

and kosaku?

**Osamu:**

it has to be kita

**Kita:**

suna has been oddly quiet…

**Suna:**

because i dont have anything to say 

why would i talk to them if i don’t have to

whos even left i was afk

**Kita:**

they all think it’s me but i’m not the imposter

osamu is clear for sure

ginjima is still sus

**Suna:**

i bet its kita and hes lying to us

~Kita was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Suna reports a body.*

**Suna:**

cafe 

i went to do card swipe and finished and came back and found it

**Osamu:**

so suna and i are out

me because i did asteroids and suna bc he was afk all last round

ginjima and riseki where were you

**Riseki:**

i was in admin

**Suna:**

i didnt see you

**Riseki:**

because i just got there

**Ginjima:**

vent in admin connects to cafe…

**Riseki:**

oh come on it’s not me i swear

**Osamu:**

well i think we found our imposter

~Riseki was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*The reactor begins melting down, and after it is fixed, they all wait for a second beforethe door locks on the three of them. Suna hops in and out of the vent until the doors open, only to lock them in Upper Engine and continue jumping in and out of the vent. Osamu and Ginjima head for the Cafeteria only for the doors to lock and Suna kills Osamu.*

**Osamu:**

SUNA RINTAROU I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT 

**Suna:**

that was pathetic

**Ginjima:**

i thought you were afk the one round though?

**Suna:**

its your fault for believing me

**Ojiro:**

why aren’t we talking about atsumu ‘cleaning the vents’

**Atsumu:**

i panicked ok??

**Osamu:**

we need to play again

suna you aren’t gonna trick me this time

**Suna:**

yeah right

**Kita:**

no one’s playing anything 

we have a game tomorrow if anyone even cares at this point

i will not have my team running around like the sleep deprived idiots they are

**Atsumu:**

but i have to finish cleaning the vents

i never got to finish you all voted me off 

**Osamu:**

sometimes i really wish i could deny being related to him

**Atsumu:**

love you too samu 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i think kita is talking about me because i am definitely a sleep deprived idiot. then again, aren't we all. anyway, next chapter is going to be multiple teams, so i hope you guys enjoy it. still not sure which ones i'm doing first, but it'll be one of the suggested combinations. sorry for any errors/inconsistencies, i wrote this while sleep deprived (as always) and my computer decided to have a fit halfway through so... yeah, the universe loves me... anyway, let me know if something is wrong and i'll fix it


	7. Mixed 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Kageyama, Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Atsumu, Kuroo, Kenma, and Sakusa play Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to kagehinalove for the suggestion!

*Hinata creates a groupchat with Kageyama, Ushijima, Kuroo, Kenma, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Sakusa, and Atsumu.*

**Kageyama:**

boke what is this

**Hinata:**

it’s a groupchat

so we can all play among us together

**Kenma:**

i’ll play with you shoyo

**Hinata:**

yay! 

**Oikawa:**

i guess i’ll play with you chibi-chan

**Hinata:**

the great king is playing!! 

**Kuroo:**

i’ll play since kenma is

**Iwaizumi:**

crappykawa is forcing me to

**Atsumu:**

omi-kun play with us!

**Sakusa:**

no

**Atsumu:**

omi-kun please??

**Ushijima:**

I will play.

**Atsumu:**

come on even ushijima is playing

you have to

**Sakusa:**

whatever

how do any of you have my number anyway 

*The game begins and everyone receives their roles and does their tasks until Atsumu reports a body.*

**Atsumu:**

it was in o2 

and sakusa was standing next to it

**Sakusa:**

thats bc it has germs

im not getting sick and dying for iwaizumi 

**Oikawa:**

NOOOOOOOO IWA-CHAN

WHO KILLED MY IWA-CHAN

**Hinata:**

so sakusa is the imposter?

**Sakusa:**

no i just dont want the dead body germs

**Atsumu:**

omi omi it’s a game you can’t get germs through a game

**Sakusa:**

you wanna bet?

**Atsumu:**

yea i do actually 

**Kageyama:**

so are we voting him off or not

**Atsumu:**

no i’ll follow him and if i die you’ll know it’s him

**Kenma:**

ok

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until the lights go off and Kageyama reports a body.*

**Kageyama:**

oikawa was dead in electrical

*In the ghost chat*

**Oikawa:**

iwa~chan I’m baaaaaack

**Iwaizumi:**

god help me i can’t escape this idiot

*Back in the alive chat*

**Kageyama:**

boke is clear we were together

**Ushijima:**

Did you see anyone?

**Kuroo:**

kenma and i were together so it wasn’t him

**Kenma:**

we’ve been together the whole time actually he won’t leave me alone

**Sakusa:**

i saw ushijima coming from there in fact

**Ushijima:**

I never went into electrical. I was passing by to go to admin.

**Kuroo:**

we all know ushijima has no idea what he’s doing so…

**Atsumu:**

sakusa didn’t kill me so it isn’t him

so if kuroo and kenma were together

goody two shoes and hinata

that leaves ushijima for one of them

**Hinata:**

so we’re voting ushiwaka

**Kageyama:**

yeah boke

~Ushijima was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*In the ghost chat*

**Oikawa:**

hahahahahaha they voted off ushiwaka

best day of my life

**Ushijima:**

I am a ghost now. 

**Iwaizumi:**

someone send help

**Oikawa:**

hey ushijima

**Ushijima:**

What?

**Oikawa:**

maybe if you went to seijoh you wouldn’t be dead right now

**Ushijima:**

But you are wasted at Seijoh. Come to Shiratorizawa and we can both be alive.

**Iwaizumi:**

alright i’m going to leave the game if you don’t shut up loserkawa

**Oikawa:**

IWA-CHAN DON’T LEAVE ME WITH HIM

*Back in the alive world Hinata calls a meeting.*

**Hinata:**

it has to be two of us

**Kageyama:**

wow you don’t say

**Hinata:**

no i mean someone who we thought was safe because they were with someone is actually an imposter

**Kuroo:**

i think it’s kenma

**Kenma:**

you sound like lev

and kuroo watch me do asteroids

**Kuroo:**

ok i’ll watch you

**Hinata:**

me too

will someone watch me do trash

**Kageyama:**

yeah

**Kenma:**

i’ll watch you shoyo

**Kuroo:**

i have scan will you watch me kenma

**Kenma:**

no i’m doing asteroids then watching shoyo

**Atsumu:**

i will

omi come with me

**Sakusa:**

fine

we voting skip

**Hinata:**

yeah

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Hinata reports a body.*

**Hinata:**

kenma is dead!

**Kuroo:**

whAT

**Hinata:**

KENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Kageyama:**

boke where was it

**Hinata:**

cafe

kenma and i saw each other do visuals

**Kuroo:**

yeah someone still needs to watch me scan

**Atsumu:**

well since kenma is dead and you too were together… and kenma was the only one to see you do visuals

**Hinata:**

I DID THEM I PROMISE DON'T VOTE ME OFF

*In the ghost chat*

**Kenma:**

HE DID THEM DONT VOTE HIM OFF HE DID TRASH I SAW

**Oikawa:**

you know they can’t read our messages right

**Kenma:**

IVE PLAYED THIS GAME MORE THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED OF COURSE I KNOW THAT

*Back in the alive chat*

**Atsumu:**

omi-kun why are you so quiet

**Kageyama:**

he has been really quiet

**Sakusa:**

bc i didnt want to play in the first place 

you all know if i was imposter id have killed you all by now

**Atsumu:**

that’s… yeah i can believe that

**Kuroo:**

i say hinata

he was last seen with kenma

and i will get revenge for him

**Hinata:**

it’s not me!

bakageyama was supposed to watch me too but he didn’t 

**Kageyama:**

because you like kenma more than me

**Atsumu:**

it has to be kageyama and hinata

since kageyama ditched and hinata’s only alibi is dead

kageyama then hinata

~Kageyama was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Atsumu calls a meeting.*

**Atsumu:**

hinata

**Hinata:**

wait no! i did trash!

**Kuroo:**

but no one saw you so… 

REVENGE FOR KENMA

~Hinata was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Sakusa kills Atsumu.*

**Atsumu:**

omi-kun…?

it was you all this time?

**Sakusa:**

dont act so dramatic

**Hinata:**

WHY DID YOU VOTE ME OFF I SAID I DID TRASH

**Kenma:**

I WANTED TO TELL THEM YOU DID SHOYO BUT THAT GERMAPHOBE KILLED ME FIRST

**Kageyama:**

boke hinata boke how did you not realize i killed oikawa right behind you

**Hinata:**

i’m not a boke!

**Oikawa:**

…

yeah you are you literally didn’t see him snap my neck 

**Iwaizumi:**

thank god more people died

i was stuck with him all alone in the ghost chat

then ushijima died and it got worse

**Ushijima:**

Shiratorizawa would be a better fit for you, Oikawa. 

**Oikawa:**

NO WE JUST DISCUSSED THIS

*Iwaizumi left the groupchat*

**Hinata:**

sakusa why did you kill kenma… i just wanna talk

**Sakusa:**

… keep your germs away from me

**Kageyama:**

THEY VOTED ME OFF TOO YOU KNOW BOKE

**Hinata:**

yeah because you were an imposter!

**Kuroo:**

sakusa i wanna talk too

**Hinata:**

we can go together!

**Kenma:**

kuroo. shoyo. stop. it’s a game.

**Kuroo:**

k hinata i’ll pick you up

*Sugawara has added himself into the groupchat.*

**Sugawara:**

FIRST YOU KIDNAP TSUKISHIMA AND NOW YOU’RE AFTER HINATA

LEAVE MY KIDS ALONE

**Hinata:**

mom it’s okay kuroo-san is driving me to talk to sakusa about why he killed kenma

**Sugawara:**

oh okay

wait

you’re going to tokyo because…

**Hinata:**

sakusa killed kenma and he’s not answering

**Sugawara:**

he killed kenma?

**Kuroo:**

yes! he murdered him in cold blood

**Sugawara:**

i will not have my child tracking down murderers

**Kenma:**

IT WAS A GAME OF AMONG US I AM IN FACT ALIVE

**Sugawara:**

ok if no one’s actually dead then… 

still no one’s going to tokyo

sugamama out

*Sugawara left the groupchat.*

**Hinata:**

i’ll walk if i have to i WILL avenge kenma

**Kenma:**

don’t 

**Kuroo:**

sakusa any last words

and also where do you live because i don’t know

**Sakusa:**

like 

id tell you that

keep your germs far away from me

**Kageyama:**

boke don’t kill anyone

**Hinata:**

but i said i just want to talk!

**Oikawa:**

guys but iwa-chan left me :(

**Ushijima:**

Oikawa, Shiratorizawa will not desert you in your hour of need. 

**Oikawa:**

STOP WITH THE SHIRATORIZAWA NONSENSE I AM NOT GOING THERE!

**Kuroo:**

kenma are you sure you don’t need avenged??

**Kenma:**

yes very sure

**Hinata:**

we should play again sometime!

**Sakusa:**

no

**Kenma**

no

**Kageyama:**

no

**Kuroo:**

no

**Kenma:**

i have a feeling it’s gonna end in murder if we play again

**Kuroo:**

¯\\_(W ͜ʖ °)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! suggestions are open but there are previous ones i'm doing first, so it may be an update or two before yours. i didn't do this one at 11 this time, so hopefully there are no errors :) next up will be nekoma and fukurodani, hopefully uploaded within the next few days as always. <3


	8. Nekoma and Fukurodani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma and Fukurodani play Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Kms22 for the suggestion!

**Kuroo:**

brokuto

**Bokuto:**

kubro

**Kuroo:**

what if we got our teams to play among us together

**Bokuto:**

yes do it

*Kuroo creates a groupchat with Kenma, Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto, and Bokuto.*

**Kenma:**

… what is this i don’t like it

*Bokuto has added Akaashi, Konoha, Sarukui, and Washio.*

**Akaashi:**

bokuto-san what is this

**Bokuto:**

we’re all gonna play among us!

**Konoha:**

… again?

**Lev:**

Yaku-san we should stay together !

**Yaku:**

no we’re not doing that

**Kenma:**

i mean sure i was already playing among us anyway

**Konoha:**

i die first every time

i am not subjecting myself to that abuse again

**Bokuto:**

:(

**Akaashi:**

konoha if you don’t play emo bokuto is going to be your problem

**Konoha:**

actually i will play

**Yamamoto:**

is kenma going to kill everyone again

**Kenma:**

yes

**Sarukui:**

i’m not going to let akaashi vote me off this time

**Washio:**

i just don’t want to die for once 

*The game begins and everyone receives their roles and does their tasks until Yamamoto reports a body.*

**Yamamoto:**

washio was dead in weapons

i went to do asteroids can someone watch me

**Lev:**

i was following Yaku-san so he’s good

**Yaku:**

lev clear

**Bokuto:**

akaashi they’re killing my team

**Kenma:**

was anyone near the body 

**Kuroo:**

i bet it’s kenma

**Lev:**

yes ! it has to be Kenma-san

**Kenma:**

lev if i was imposter i’d have killed you by now so i don’t have to deal with your baseless accusations 

**Lev:**

:(

but i was right last time !

**Kenma:**

it was a lucky guess 

**Lev:**

vote Kenma-san

~Kenma was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Lev reports a body.*

**Lev:**

Kuroo-san was dead in nav!

**Akaashi:**

yaku was in shields 

**Sarukui:**

what’s that supposed to mean

**Akaashi:**

there’s a vent that connects the two places

**Yaku:**

lev was in weapons, that connects too

**Bokuto:**

it could be akaashi 

i wasn’t with him this round 

**Yamamoto:**

can someone come watch me do weapons though

i tried to get lev to follow me but he wouldnt

**Bokuto:**

so who are we voting

**Akaashi:**

no one yet

*Kenma has left the game.*

**Lev:**

why did Kenma-san leave ?

*In the ghost chat*

**Kuroo:**

he said there’s no hope for us and went to play another game

*In the alive chat*

**Sarukui:**

should we skip

and i’ll watch you do asteroids yamamoto

**Akaashi:**

i have a scan someone watch

**Bokuto:**

i will

**Lev:**

me too

**Yaku:**

ok skip

~No one was ejected (skipped). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Bokuto calls a meeting.*

**Bokuto:**

yaku why were you standing on the vent??

**Yaku:**

i was downloading data

**Sarukui:**

yamamoto did asteroids he’s safe

**Lev:**

it has to be Yaku-san !

vote him !

~Yaku was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*In the ghost chat*

**Yaku:**

why would those idiots listen to lev of all people

*Everyone continues their tasks until Lev reports a body.*

**Lev:**

akaashi was dead!

**Bokuto:**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AKAAAASHIIIII

AND I SAW HIM SCAN TOO

**Konoha:**

where

**Lev:** **  
** cafe

**Yamamoto:**

lev reported two bodies

**Lev:**

it’s not me i promise !

**Sarukui:**

don’t vote him yet

could just be bad luck

**Lev:**

exactly !

**Bokuto:**

i bet it’s lev and sarukui 

**Sarukui:**

oh i see we’re blaming everyone now

ok i think it’s konoha and bokuto

konoha is always dead by now so that means he has to be an imposter

**Konoha:**

i am offended what if no one’s killed me yet and that’s all

i think it’s you sarukui

**Yamamoto:**

i’m so confused

**Lev:**

who are we voting ?

**Konoha:**

SARUKUI

**Sarukui:**

KONOHA

**Bokuto:**

LEV

**Lev:**

i’m not going to vote myself !

~No one was ejected (tie). 2 Imposters remain.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Konoha reports a body.*

**Sarukui:**

self report

vote konoha

**Lev:**

konoha sus

**Bokuto:**

he is sus

**Konoha:**

it was in storage if anyone cares

and i saw bokuto running away from it

**Sarukui:**

don’t blame bokuto for someone you killed konoha

you just don’t want to die again

**Konoha:**

well that’s true i don’t want to die again

**Bokuto:**

i was going to fuel engines

there wasn’t a body when i went over there

has to be a self report

**Konoha:**

i have trash watch me

**Yamamoto:**

i will

**Bokuto:**

me too

**Sarukui:**

vote konoha

**Lev:**

ok

*Sarukui goes to call a meeting but reactor is sabotaged. Everyone goes to fix it and Lev and Bokuto double kill Konoha and Yamamoto to win the game.*

**Bokuto:**

HEY HEY HEY I AM THE BEST IMPOSTER EVER

**Lev:**

YEAH ME TOO !

**Konoha:**

you couldn’t have let me live just this one game?

**Sarukui:**

wow it wasn’t konoha

**Kuroo:**

lev killed me

**Lev:**

sorry Kuroo-san

**Washio:**

why do I always die

**Bokuto:**

akaashi did you see that 

**Akaashi:**

i did

**Bokuto:**

wasn’t it cool

**Akaashi:**

yes bokuto-san very cool

**Yaku:**

i am never downloading data again after that

**Kuroo:**

kenma says he wants to know how you two idiots won

**Lev:**

aw Kenma-san that’s mean !

**Konoha:**

i literally told you bokuto was near the body

**Sarukui:**

yeah… sorry about that

**Konoha:**

you better be sorry about it you cost us the game

**Sarukui:**

we still didn’t know the other

**Konoha:**

yeah but we could’ve guessed!

**Akaashi:**

ok anyway

**Lev:**

but Bokuto why would you say to vote me out ??

**Bokuto:**

well i wasn’t going to let myself get voted out 

**Kuroo:**

lev killed me though

are we not going to talk about that

**Lev:**

no

**Akaashi:**

no

**Bokuto:**

no

**Konoha:**

sarukui cost us the game

are we not gonna talk about that

**Sarukui:**

yea konoha you were wrong too

**Washio:**

here they go again

everybody just leave let them sort it out themselves

*Bokuto, Kuroo, Yamamoto, Akaashi, Washio, Lev, and Yaku have left the groupchat.*

*3 hours later*

**Konoha:**

your fault

**Sarukui:**

no yours

**Konoha:**

no yours

*In a private message thread between Kuroo and Kenma. Kenma sends him screenshots of what was the Among Us groupchat.*

**Kenma:**

what is this and where did everyone go

i come back to 453 notifications that are just those two blaming each other

kuroo

kuroo what is that 

kUROO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for an update! time is an illusion, convince me otherwise. anyway, i’ve been super busy recently and haven’t had to time to write much.
> 
> thanks so much for reading, and all the support means a lot and motivates me to keep updating. hope this didn’t disappoint!
> 
> anyway, let me know if you have any suggestions, i’m willing to do anything and it’s really fun to write these so they’ll probably keep going until i run out of ideas lol.


	9. Karasuno & Seijoh & Shiratorizawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to kagehinalove for the suggestion!

*In a groupchat with Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Ushijima, Tendou, and Semi*

**Hinata:**

let’s play among us 

**Tsukishima:**

again

**Hinata:**

yeah it’s always so much fun!

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan and i will play

**Iwaizumi:**

who said i was playing

**Kageyama:**

i guess i’ll play boke

**Semi:**

i’ll play

**Oikawa:**

i say you’re playing

**Kindaichi:**

i’ll play too

**Ushijima:**

I will play

**Tendou:**

me too

**Tsukishima:**

fine whatever

  
  


*Everyone receives their roles and begins their tasks until Oikawa reports a body.*

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan and i found hinata dead in elec

**Kageyama:**

boke hinata boke you always die

*Hinata from the ghost chat*

**Hinata:**

it’s not my fault i had to stand on a vent for my task!

*Back in the alive chat*

**Tsukishima:**

did you see anyone

**Iwaizumi:**

no but i saw the vent close

**Kindaichi:**

who was in medbay or security

**Tendou:**

is now a bad time to say that wakatoshi-kun was standing on the vent in security

**Ushijima:**

I was waiting for the imposter to appear so I would know who it is. I read it online.

**Tsukishima:**

yeah yeah vote him off

~Ushijima was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Tsukishima calls an emergency meeting*

**Tsukishima:**

care to explain tendou

**Tendou:**

but he was on the vent 

i swear it isn’t me

**Kindaichi:**

tendou was in security too

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan is safe

**Iwaizumi:**

oikawa too

**Kageyama:**

how do we know oikawa and iwaizumi aren’t imposters together

**Oikawa:**

tobio-chan why are you accusing iwa-chan and i?

**Tsukishima:**

there’s only one imposter 

**Kageyama:**

oh 

**Semi:**

so it might be tendou since he called out ushijima but ushijima is terrible at this game if tendou isn’t helping him

**Tsukishima:**

still sus

**Kindaichi:**

sus indeed

~Tendou was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*In the ghost chat*

**Tendou:**

whyyyyyyyyyyy

why would you stand on the vent wakatoshi-kun

**Ushijima:**

I read that if you stand near the vent the imposter will appear and give you their wisdom. 

**Tendou:**

that

that was a MEME 

**Hinata:**

…

*Everyone continues their tasks until Kageyama reports a body while the lights are out.*

**Kageyama:**

tsukishima and i found kindaichi dead when we left elec after fixing lights

i think we should vote semi since he;s the only one without an alibi

**Oikawa:**

good enough for me

**Semi:**

we’re voting who now

**Tsukishima:**

you

go join your dead teammates

~Semi was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Oikawa calls a meeting*

**Oikawa:**

iwa-chan and i are totally safe we never left each other

**Iwaizumi:**

yeah

**Kageyama:**

so it has to be tsukishima

**Tsukishima:**

kageyama convinced us all to vote an innocent

**Oikawa:**

and didn’t he say he was with tsukishima when there was a kill and now he’s 

throwing him under the bus

**Iwaizumi:**

kageyama accused oikawa and i of being the imposter

**Kageyama:**

because we always play two imposter so i assumed that’s what it was

**Tsukishima:**

vote kageyama and see

~Kageyama was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.*

*Iwaizumi calls a meeting*

**Tsukishima:**

I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SABOTAGE ADJSKAJSAFKJN 

~Tsukishima was The Imposter. 0 Imposters remain.*

**Oikawa:**

IWA-CHAN WE DID IT

**Tendou:**

guys wakatoshi-kun was standing on the vent because of a meme

i got ejected because he believed a meme

**Tsukishima:**

rip

**Hinata:**

tsukishima why did you kill me?

**Tsukishima:**

why not

**Iwaizumi:**

can’t believe i’m saying this but

good job oikawa

**Oikawa:**

:)

**Kageyama:**

told you it was tsukishima

i told you and no one listened

**Tsukishima:**

the king’s so dramatic

**Kageyama:**

…

**Oikawa:**

cheer up tobio-chan at least we caught him

**Kageyama:**

… yeah you killed me to catch him… very effective method

**Ushijima:**

They caught the imposter, so it is somewhat effective.

**Kageyama:**

YOU’RE NOT HELPING

**Ushijima:**

Come to Shiratorizawa and you will not be wrongfully accused.

**Semi:**

that’s a lie they vote me off for no reason all the time

**Tendou:**

me too

**Oikawa:**

no one wants to go to your stupid school ushijima

no one

n o o n e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! sorry for disappearing but i've been super busy and had no motivation to write. anyway, thanks so much for sticking around and hope you enjoy! let me know who you want to see next in the comments!


	10. Captain Squad ft. Sakusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

*In a groupchat with Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi, Ushijima, Oikawa, Daishou, Futakuchi, Terushima, Kita, and Sakusa*

**Terushima:**

we’re playing among us code is QXRYPC

**Kuroo:**

captain squad playing among us woooooo

**Ushijima:**

Sakusa is not a captain. 

**Oikawa:**

whatever he’s close enough he’s playing anyway so that way we have ten

**Sakusa:**

no 

**Daichi:**

not this game again i always die

**Kuroo:**

ha daichi is deadchi

**Daichi:**

that joke’s getting old

**Bokuto:**

who hasn’t joined yet i wanna play

**Terushima:**

sakusa join

**Sakusa:**

no

**Daishou:**

join us in our suffering

**Sakusa:**

no

**Kita:**

join

**Oikawa:**

join

**Daichi:**

join

**Kuroo:**

join

**Bokuto:**

join

**Sakusa:**

no

**Ushijima:**

Join. 

**Futakuchi:**

join

**Sakusa:**

no

**Terushima:**

JOIN

**Bokuto:**

JOIN

**Sakusa:**

FINE LEAVE ME ALONE

*The game begins and everyone does their tasks until Oikawa reports a body*

**Oikawa:**

daichi was dead in cafe

*In the ghost chat*

**Daichi:**

OH COME ON

*In the alive chat*

**Oikawa:**

how many imposters are there

**Terushima:**

one

**Kita:**

i saw bokuto leaving cafe

**Bokuto:**

like five minutes ago 

i was in security when oikawa reported

**Daishou:**

bet it’s kuroo i saw him in admin

**Kuroo:**

because i was swiping card

**Futakuchi:**

ushijima standing around doing nothing

**Oikawa:**

just let him go he never does his tasks just stands there

**Terushima:**

self report

**Oikawa:**

what no

skip since we have no evidence

**Daishou:**

it has to be kuroo i saw him in admin

the vents connect

**Kita:**

bokuto was leaving cafe

**Kuroo:**

daishou how do you know where the vents connect if you weren’t in them

**Daishou:**

maybe because i’m not nearly as stupid as the rest of you are

**Kita:**

you know i can’t even disagree with that

**Oikawa:**

skip

**Bokuto:**

ushijima and sakusa are really quiet…

**Ushijima:**

I do not have anything to say.

**Terushima:**

sakusa kuroo daishou bokuto oikawa and ushijima sus

**Oikawa:**

that’s literally everyone but you and futakuchi

**Futakuchi:**

i’m not gonna argue with him on that

**Terushima:**

futakuchi sus why wouldn’t he argue with me if he wasn’t the imposter

**Futakuchi:**

you’re not making sense

**Bokuto:**

terushima sus he’s blaming everyone but himself

**Terushima:**

no i didn’t

i haven’t said kita was sus yet

**Oikawa:**

i say we vote terushima out for being annoying

**Terushima:**

what

~Terushima was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Futakuchi reports a body.*

**Futakuchi:**

ushijima why were you standing with oikawa’s body

**Ushijima:**

I want to take his body to Shiratorizawa.

**Daishou:**

you...

what?

**Kuroo:**

ಠ_ಠ

**Bokuto:**

i think i just heard oikawa screaming

*In the ghost chat*

**Oikawa:**

EVEN IN DEATH I CAN’T ESCAPE HIM SOMEBODY HELP ME

**Daichi:**

…

**Terushima:**

…

*In the alive chat*

**Futakuchi:**

anyone sus

it was in elec

**Kuroo:**

Bokuto was leaving security

**Daishou:**

so i bet kuroo vented to security

**Kita:**

or bokuto vented

he’s been around the body twice now

**Futakuchi:**

ushijima still not doing tasks

**Bokuto:**

i will follow ushijima if i die it’s him

~No one was ejected (skipped). 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Kuroo reports a body.*

**Kuroo:**

hey ushijima did you know bokuto is dead

anything to say?

f in the chat for bokuto’s sacrifice

**Futakuchi:**

f

**Kita:**

f

**Ushijima:**

I saw Daishou kill Bokuto.

**Futakuchi:**

yeah right

nvm guys it’s definitely not ushijima

~Ushijima was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Daishou calls a meeting.*

**Daishou:**

ok what was that

**Kuroo:**

…

so who is it then

**Futakuchi:**

why not vote daishou

if ushijima was telling the truth

**Kuroo:**

ok

what if it’s sakusa though

**Kita:**

is sakusa even still playing

he hasn’t left cafe since the second round

sakusa are you here

**Kuroo:**

hey sakusa

one germ can turn into 8 million in a single day

i read it on the internet

yea he definitely just left if he hasn’t said anything yet

**Daishou:**

who we voting

**Futakuchi:**

daishou

**Kuroo:**

yeah daishou

**Kita:**

k

**Daishou:**

no

~Daishou was The Imposter. 0 Imposters remain.~

**Kuroo:**

DAISHOU YOU SNAKE IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG AND YOU TRIED TO BLAME ME

**Daishou:**

well i wouldn’t be a very good imposter if i told you

**Daichi:**

i died but no one seems to care so whatever

**Terushima:**

i said daishou was sus

**Oikawa:**

you said everyone was sus

**Ushijima:**

I said that I saw Daishou kill Bokuto.

**Oikawa:**

and you expected them to believe you?

**Ushijima:**

Yes.

**Daishou:**

hah i knew they'd never believe him

**Terushima:**

what ever happened to sakusa tho

did he die or something

**Bokuto:**

must have

**Sakusa:**

it’s not my fault you force me into a game with a snake an owl a rooster and an insufferable setter

**Oikawa:**

wow you’re meaner than iwa-chan

and that’s saying something

**Sakusa:**

i hate all of you

**Kuroo:**

ok then

*Sakusa has left the groupchat.*

*Kuroo has added Sakusa to the groupchat.*

*Sakusa has left the groupchat.*

*Oikawa has added Sakusa to the groupchat.*

**Sakusa:**

leave me aloneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Terushima:**

never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! i don't know how many more of these i plan to do, but if you have suggestions, i will gladly take them!


	11. Girls Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why didn't i do this earlier... thanks to ixm357 for giving me the idea

*In a groupchat with Kiyoko, Yachi, Saeko, Natsu, Michimiya, Alisa, Yukie, and Kaori*

**Saeko:**

we should play among us

**Alisa:**

oh yeah lev’s always playing that

skipped practice onece to play it actually

**Natsu:**

hinata always plays that too but he won’t let me join his games most of the time :(

**Yukie:**

if fukurodani loses miserably this year it’s because bokuto got them all hooked on that game

**Kaori:**

yeah

**Michimiya:**

i’ve only ever played a few times but i’ll join

**Kiyoko:**

i played with the team a couple times

**Yachi:**

i’ll play!

**Saeko:**

nice let’s go!

*Everyone receives their roles and does their tasks until Alisa reports a body.*

**Alisa:**

kaori was dead in comms

**Yachi:**

i have scan!

**Saeko:**

did you see anyone

**Alisa:**

i did actually

you were right next to the body saeko

**Saeko:**

i was going to report i saw michimiya kill

**Michimiya:**

no you didn’t!

**Kiyoko:**

so do any of you have visuals

**Saeko:**

i wish :(

**Michimiya:**

i have one

**Alisa:**

no

**Kiyoko:**

skip for now and watch visuals

yachi then michimiya

~No one was ejected (skipped). 1 Imposter remains.~

*Kiyoko calls an emergency meeting.*

**Kiyoko:**

ok michimiya what was that

**Michimiya:**

i know i know i lied

**Yukie:**

so we vote michimiya?

**Michimiya:**

no i swear it’s not me i just don’t want to be voted out for not having a visual

**Natsu:**

kinda sus

~Michimiya was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Yachi calls a meeting*

**Yachi:**

so saeko said she saw michimiya kill

Michimiya wasn’t imposter

**Saeko:**

well

guess i’m screwed

~Saeko was not The Imposter.~

*In the ghost chat*

**Saeko:**

i panicked

*Natsu calls a meeting*

**Yukie:**

well this is awkward

**Kiyoko:**

very

we know yachi is safe

**Natsu:**

i bet it’s kiyoko

hinata told me she killed them all one game and no one had any idea

**Kiyoko:**

wait it’s not me you can watch me do a task and see the bar go up

**Yachi:**

sorry kiyoko :(

~Kiyoko was not The Imposter. 1 imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Alisa reports a body.*

**Alisa:**

yachi was dead in nav

**Natsu:**

alisa reported two bodies now it has to be her

**Yukie:**

i can believe that

~Alisa was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

**Natsu:**

sorry guys 

**Kiyoko:**

why did you all believe her with no proof

**Yachi:**

IM SO SORRY KIYOKO   
IM SO SO SO SORRY

**Alisa:**

wow

what do people see in this game that was miserable

**Natsu:**

what do you mean it was so fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i felt like writing so here's another chapter, hope you enjoy! thanks so much for all the kudos and comments! i never thought this would be even remotely popular so it's definitely weird but i really appreciate all your support! i'm currently taking suggestions so let me know in the comments if you have any! next chapter is pretty setters club!


	12. Pretty Setters Club

*In a groupchat with Sugawara, Kageyama, Kenma, Oikawa, Akaashi, and Atsumu*

**Oikawa:**

~pretty setters club~

**Kageyama:**

here he goes again

**Atsumu:**

heyyyyy pretty setters club

**Oikawa:**

no not you

you look like sangwoo

sangwoo is not a pretty setter

**Sugawara:**

i’m with oikawa

**Kageyama:**

kick him out

**Atsumu:**

stop calling me sangwoo

i’m not sangwoo

we just look alike 

that's all

**Oikawa:**

too bad sangwoo

*Oikawa has removed Atsumu from the groupchat*

**Akaashi:**

so what is this all about

**Oikawa:**

we’re playing among us

**Kenma:**

ok sure

start

**Oikawa:**

we’re waiting for kageyama

**Kenma:**

START 

**Kageyama:**

ok i’m here

*The game begins and everyone does their tasks until Kenma reports a body*

**Oikawa:**

kenma sus

**Kenma:**

elec

what why am i sus

**Oikawa:**

you just sus

**Akaashi:**

blaming without evidence is kinda sus

**Oikawa:**

guys

it’s kenma

who else could it be

**Kageyama:**

ok so maybe oikawa has a point

**Kenma:**

no he doesn’t

i did not kill sugawara

**Oikawa:**

yes you did

~Kenma was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Kageyama calls a meeting*

**Akaashi:**

oikawa sus he called out kenma and he wasn’t imposter

**Kageyama:**

oikawa very sus

**Oikawa:**

what no i am the most un-sus person here

~Oikawa was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

**Kageyama:**

ok well oikawa was sus

**Akaashi:**

how did you not know it was me

**Sugawara:**

BOKE KAGEYAMA BOKE

**Kageyama:**

what was that for

**Oikawa:**

wow guys just wow

i kick sangwoo out of our club and this is how you repay me

**Sugawara:**

now you know how hinata feels

**Kageyama:**

ok fair enough

 **Kenma:** ****

you need to stop voting me out

it was ONE TIME i lied ok?

i literally could’ve done trash for yu

**Oikawa:**

ok but you were sus

**Kenma:**

T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! thanks so much for reading! as always, let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions. no idea what next chapter will be, but hopefully in a week or so it'll be posted <3 i'm thinking of doing some among us oneshots for other animes, so let me know if you have any you want to see!


	13. Salty Squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to human for the suggestion!

*In a groupchat with Tsukishima, Kunimi, Shirabu, Suna, Kenma, Akaashi, Futakuchi, Semi, and Sakusa*

**Kenma:**

anyone up for a game of among us

**Sakusa:**

no

**Suna:**

no

**Tsukishima:**

no

**Akaashi:**

no

**Shirabu:**

i thought we were done with this

**Kenma:**

no join my game

**Semi:**

vote him out first

**Futakuchi:**

ig i’ll play

**Tsukishima:**

that game’s so boring

**Kenma:**

shut up you human salt shaker

**Kunimi:**

oh rip

**Shirabu:**

roasted

**Suna:**

burrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Kenma:**

i’m ready to start who’s not here

**Akaashi:**

tsukishima

**Semi:**

kenma roasted him so hard he’s deceased

**Tsukishima:**

i assure you i am alive

**Sakusa:**

that’s a shame

*The game begins and Semi immediately calls a meeting.*

**Semi:** **  
** kenma is imposter

vote him

**Kenma:**

no i’m crew wth

~Kenma was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*In the ghost chat*

**Kenma:**

i hate all of you

*The game continues and Semi calls a meeting a while later.*

**Semi:**

suna vented

**Suna:**

shirabu did too

i watched him kill akaashi and vent away

**Shirabu:**

can imposters kill other imposters

**Kunimi:**

sakusa scanned

**Suna:**

we should vote sakusa

**Semi:**

i literally saw you vent

**Sakusa:**

end my misery

**Shirabu:**

vote suna for bullying me

i’ll give all of you $10 to vote suna

**Tsukishima:**

oh you have a deal

**Futakuchi:**

ok then you better pay me

**Kunimi:**

bye suna 

**Suna:**

ill give you $11 to vote shirabu

**Semi:**

i’m voting shirabu i’m broke

shirabu then suna 

justice for akaashi’s space penguin or whatever they are

**Sakusa:**

no vote me

i want to be a ghost and haunt this godforsaken ship

**Kunimi:**

you claim to want justice but you voted kenma off for no reason

**Semi:**

so did you

justice for akaashi vote shirabu

**Futakuchi:**

oml space penguin

and $11 sounding better than $10

**Shirabu:**

in case you’ve forgotten vote suna next

~Shirabu was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Semi goes to call a meeting but the reactor begins melting down. Kunimi reports a body.*

**Kunimi:**

ok suna we all know you killed semi

**Suna:**

i enjoyed every second of it

**Sakusa:**

ok psycho

**Suna:**

ok germaphobe

**Futakuchi:**

where’s tsukishima he’s been gone since the bribery ended

**Suna:**

is that such a tragedy

**Kunimi:**

no

vote suna for money again shirabu

**Futakuchi:**

you can’t read his messages

**Kunimi:**

i know futakuchi

not everyone’s brain is quite as small as yours i don’t need reminding

**Suna:**

ripppppppppppppppp

**Sakusa:**

f for futakuchi

**Tsukishima:**

f

**Suna:**

f

**Kunimi:**

oh hey tsukishima is back

**Tsukishima:**

unfortunately so

i hate all of you

**Kunimi:**

you really are a human salt shaker :/

now vote suna so we can all continue this chaos we need shirabu back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading and to anyone who left comments/kudos! <3 i've been working on a new fic and kind of put everything else to the side to lay the groundwork for it, so my apologies! thinking of doing middle blockers next, lmk what you think or if you have any suggestions. thanks!


	14. Middle Blockers

*In a groupchat with Hinata, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Lev, Tendou, Suna, Kindaichi, Inuoka, and Aone*

**Tsukishima:**

what is this

**Hinata:**

middle blockers club!

you know, like the pretty setter club!

**Kuroo:**

what so we aren’t pretty

**Tsukishima:**

no

**Lev:**

sounds fun !

**Suna:**

what’s the point of this

**Hinata:**

we should play among us!

**Lev:**

yes !

**Aone:**

ok

**Hinata:**

i’ll host

**Inuoka:**

ok i’ll play

*The game begins and Aone calls a meeting.*

**Kuroo:**

kill lev he took my color

**Aone:**

how do i walk

**Kuroo:**

who cares lev took my color

**Lev:**

it’s not my fault you took forever to join

**Kuroo:**

yeah but you know i always play as red

**Hinata:**

move the little circle in the corner aone

**Lev:**

red sus

**Kuroo:**

you’re red lev

**Lev:**

shoot

i mean

yellow sus

**Aone:**

ok

**Suna:**

this is boring

can we end this meeting i wanna kill you guys and win

**Hinata:**

what why??

are you the imposter??

**Suna:**

yes now get on with it

**Kuroo:**

LEV TOOK MY COLOR

**Lev:**

KUROO TOOK FOREVER TO JOIN

**Tsukishima:**

well kuroo is yellow and i’m always yellow so vote lev 

i want my color back

**Hinata:**

that’s it i’m restarting

*The game is restarted and Kindaichi reports a body.*

**Tendou:**

when did you get here

**Kindaichi:**

i’ve been here the whole time 

you tried to kill me in nav before aone called a meeting

and someone killed hinata and lev in elec

**Aone:**

who

**Inuoka:**

i’m here too if anyone cares to notice

**Tsukishima:**

i don’t care to notice

**Kuroo:**

guys look

i got my color back

**Inuoka:**

no not hinata and lev

**Kuroo:**

lev deserved it for stealing my color

**Suna:**

so anyone know who it is

**Kindaichi:**

no

but someone vented out

idk who tho

**Kuroo:**

probably you trying to make yourself seem innocent

**Tendou:**

that kinda sus

**Tsukishima:**

so are we voting him

**Suna:**

ye

you can’t trust an onion

**Kindaichi:**

did you just call me an onion

**Suna:**

ye

~Kindaichi was not An Imposter. 3 imposters remain.~

*The game continues until oxygen goes off and no one fixes it.*

**Tsukishima:**

you literally just let us win

**Inuoka:**

well you were standing there

in front of o2

menacingly

and i didnt wanna die

**Suna:**

nice double kill kuroo

**Lev:**

kuroo was that because i took your color

**Kuroo:**

absolutely bc you took my color that one round

**Kindaichi:**

suna you are a piece of trash for that

**Tsukishima:**

suna may be a piece of trash, but at least he isn’t a piece of onion

**Kuroo:**

ONION JUST GOT ROASTED

**Kindaichi:**

…

shut up you rooster

**Hinata:**

suna why would you kill me

**Suna:**

why not

**Tsukishima:**

roasted rooster anyone?

**Tendou:**

such a normal guy kind of joke

**Suna:**

burned salt anyone

**Aone:**

but why couldn’t i use the vents

i watched tsukishima kuroo and suna use them like 20 times

**Kuroo:**

perks of being imposter :)

**Inuoka:**

are you guys done now with your roasted onions

**Suna:**

no

never

**Kindaichi:**

great

*Kindaichi has left the chat*

**Suna:**

ladies and gentlemen… we got em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading everyone! next up is first years, to hopefully be posted within a week unless something pops up. thanks a lot to everyone who's let comments and kudos too, it really means a lot! <3


	15. First Years

*In a groupchat with Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Lev, Inuoka, Koganegawa, Kunimi, and Kindaichi*

**Hinata:**

guys i made a first year club!

**Tsukishima:**

good for you, how do i leave

**Lev:**

ooh that’s so cool !

**Yamaguchi:**

tsukki that’s not nice

**Koganegawa:**

this is gonna be so fun!

**Tsukishima:**

i don’t want to be in your club let me leave

**Hinata:**

please don’t leave!

**Yachi:**

what are we going to do

**Tsukishima:**

nothing

**Hinata:**

play among us!

**Kageyama:**

again boke?

**Hinata:**

yes again!

*The game begins and Yachi reports a body.*

**Yachi:**

someone killed lev!

**Hinata:**

nooooo lev!

**Koganegawa:**

:(

**Yachi:**

it was in cafe

**Tsukishima:**

what a tragedy

**Kageyama:**

did you see who

**Yamaguchi:**

tsukki don’t be so salty

**Yachi:**

no

**Kindaichi:**

i saw tsukishima come out of cafe

**Tsukishima:**

shut up you roasted onion

**Kindaichi:**

we are not doing this again

*Kindaichi has left the game.*

**Kunimi:**

hah

**Hinata:**

you guys are so mean!

we have to find lev’s killer!

**Kageyama:**

boke hinata boke

**Inuoka:**

yes avenge lev

**Tsukishima:**

i think it’s kunimi

he mad sus

**Hinata:**

very sus

~Kunimi was not An Imposter. 2 Imposters remain.~

*The game continues until Hinata reports a body.*

**Hinata:**

TSUKISHIMA KILLED KAGEYAMA 

KOGANE AND I WATCHED

**Koganegawa:**

YEAH 

**Tsukishima:**

koganegawa are you blind

**Koganegawa:**

?

**Tsukishima:**

why didn’t you kill hinata

**Koganegawa:**

bc we’re friends!

**Hinata:**

aww thank you kogane

**Tsukishima:**

this is why i don’t play with you

you put friends over victory

**Yamaguchi:**

here we go again

this happens every time he loses

**Tsukishima:**

it does not

**Inuoka:**

are we even still playing the game

**Kunimi:**

idk

**Yachi:**

i have no clue

but i guess it’s tsukishima and kogane

they’ll be too busy arguing to finish the game

**Tsukishima:**

this would’ve been a great imposter win but noooooo

**Hinata:**

i guess we’ll try again for a better game sometime

don’t kill me friends again tho

**Tsukishima:**

but that’s half the fun

**Yamaguchi:**

tsukki no

**Tsukishima:**

-_-

**Yamaguchi:**

gomen tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! i'm so sorry this took so long, but i had so much work this week it was ridiculous. as of now, the order posted last chapter still stands, hopefully to be updated soon. thanks so much for reading!! <3 if i can scrounge up free time that isn't at 11pm then the next chapter will be longer. again, apologies for the wait!


	16. Second Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day!

*In a groupchat between Nishinoya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kenma, Sakusa, Akaashi, Atsumu, and Osamu*

**Nishinoya:**

guys

**Kenma:**

no

**Nishinoya:**

i haven’t said anything yet

**Atsumu:**

you don’t need to

it’ll be stupid since you’re stupid

**Osamu:**

you’re stupid too

**Nishinoya:**

no i’m not

**Tanaka:**

we are big smart

**Akaashi:**

no

**Osamu:**

what are you even doing

**Nishinoya:**

playing among us

**Sakusa:**

they never stop

**Ennoshita:**

they’re addicted i swear 

*The game begins and Osamu calls a meeting.*

**Osamu:**

atsumu sus

he’s following me everywhere

can we vote him off

**Akaashi:**

idc

**Kenma:**

yeah

**Sakusa:**

sure

**Atsumu:**

not you too omi omi

**Ennoshita:**

maybe he just had a task

**Atsumu:**

don’t vote me off

**Osamu:**

please vote him off

~Atsumu was An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*The game continues until Ennoshita reports a body.*

**Ennoshita:**

tanaka was dead in admin

**Osamu:**

where

**Nishinoya:**

where

**Akaashi:**

where

**Ennoshita:**

ADMIN

**Nishinoya:**

who is it

who’s the last imposter

**Kenma:**

it’s sakusa i know it

**Akaashi:**

how do you know

**Kenma:**

i just know it

trust me

**Nishinoya:**

ok

**Sakusa:**

yes it is me

**Ennoshita:**

no you aren’t

~Sakusa was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*The game continues until Kenma reports a body.*

**Kenma:**

akaashi and nishinoya were both dead in cafe

**Osamu:**

it has to be kenma

he mad sus

**Ennoshita:**

ok

~Kenma was not An Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

**Ennoshita:**

how did you not know i was the imposter

**Tanaka:**

wait you were playing

**Nishinoya:**

i didn’t see you

**Ennoshita:**

i literally killed you both

**Akaashi:**

rip

**Sakusa:**

why didn’t you vote me off sooner

**Atsumu:**

why did you vote me off so soon

**Osamu:**

because no one likes you

**Atsumu:**

:( omi omi likes me

**Sakusa:**

no i don’t

**Ennoshita:**

it’s like i don’t exist

**Tanaka:**

hah yeah sorry about that

**Ennoshita:**

no you’re not

**Tanaka:**

yes i am

**Ennoshita:**

no

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! <3  
> i hate to say this but i probably won't update this again for a few weeks or until the new map releases - whichever comes first. i just don't have the time that i used to anymore and i can barely get my work done in time which leaves me with little to no time to write and i can't keep up with it all. i'm so sorry and i wish with all my heart i had more time to devote to this. if i could write more i would. i've had no real free time until now, since the last three weeks have been really heavy workload wise. once again i'm so sorry this has to go on temporary hiatus, but i promise it will be back!  
> sincerely,  
> red_sus
> 
> also give ennoshita more love lol

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thanks for reading! i'll probably post at least one of these per week, though if you've read anything else by me you know i can't stick to a schedule to save my life, lol.


End file.
